


[n/a]

by canniballistics



Category: Vassalord
Genre: Canon - Manga, Challenge Response, Crack, Drabble, DysFUNctional families, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canniballistics/pseuds/canniballistics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written with a prompt of chapstick! ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	[n/a]

**Author's Note:**

> Written with a prompt of chapstick! ♥

Sometimes, he hated the places the Vatican sent them. Of course, technically, it was just Cherry that had to leave, but how could he ever be expected to let his beloved son go to a different country all alone? Especially with how he'd been starving himself lately, just another one of his crazy refusing-to-eat stints. He didn't understand it at all, though maybe he was just a little bit hypocritical. After all, wasn't he doing much the same? At least he could rely on the Grennick company for their blood packs; Cherry refused to even do that, wouldn't eat until he'd reached the breaking point. Maybe it was some kind of penitence towards God, but Johnny figured that his god would rather he keep living, than almost kill himself every time.

So he persisted in accompanying him, no matter where it took him.

He knew that, after going to China, he should have been prepared for anything, even though that hadn't been a real job. Still, he hadn't exactly been expecting to go to Russia. And especially not during winter.

"Cherry~~!" That lone figured slowed, stopped and looked back at him. He cut such a striking figure against the white white snow, dark sky and softly falling snowflakes, and Johnny strolled over, taking his time though he'd been the one to call out. "Are we there yet? I'm cold, and my lips are all chapped from the cold!" Never mind the fact that he'd transformed into a warm coat, certainly something that looked warmer than Cherry's, and his lips hadn't been chapped since he'd been human.

"We'll be at the hotel soon. You may be able to buy some chapstick at one of these stores," came the deadpan reply, and dammit, he wasn't worried about him at all! What kind of son was he?! Chris was giving him that look that said he knew that Johnny was full of it, was just playing along, and Johnny pouted, pursed his lips.

"Maybe so, but I'm cold _now_. And this is Russia! Aren't they all communists or something? No one's going to want to give an outsider chapstick!" He leered over at him, something of an impish smirk on his face. "Do something about it~"

A sigh, and it was one of those drawn out, long-suffering ones, eyes closed and fingers rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "I told you, it should be possible tommph--"

Cherry, Cherry, quite contrary, and it was his own fault for letting his guard down. Johnny slowly let his fingers release his son's collar, flicked his tongue at lips before drawing out of the surprise kiss. He licked his lips, taking smug satisfaction in the way Cherry's cheeks immediately flushed red at the action, before grinning and continuing on. "Thanks, that should help a bit!"

And he didn't get a reply, knew that Cherry was just standing there, staring at him, would shake his head and keep on after a moment.

That was okay, though. He'd gotten what he wanted.

For now.


End file.
